


Midnight Snack

by alexfeels



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: But The Kissing Is Super Hot, Established Relationship, Flagrant Thesaurus Abuse By The Author, Gratuitous Hand-Holding, M/M, Risk-taking, Scowling McCoy As Foretold By The Prophecy, Shatner-Approved Abuse of Ellipsis, So Much Touching, Spock Straight Up Murdering McCoy With Words, Surprise Surprise They Got Caught, The 'Spock saying 'Jim'' Money Shot, sorry no sex, touch-telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexfeels/pseuds/alexfeels
Summary: Spock is puzzled by an old Earth idiom. James Kirk spontaneously decides to demonstrate the idiom's concept in a steamy way.





	Midnight Snack

"... and keep a close eye on the sensor scans as well, Mr. Scott," Jim Kirk said. "Towing the Avadora is proceeding according to plan, but if anyone else got their distress signal and smelled blood in the water, I want plenty of warning if they're on an intercept course."

"Aye, sir," Mr. Scott said. "If anything even so much as breathes at the edge of our sensor range, you'll even have time ta finish your midnight snack before reporting to the Bridge."

Jim let out a quiet laugh and gave Mr. Scott a warm grin, nodding. "You have the bridge, Scotty," he said as he and Spock both headed for the turbolift.

"'Midnight snack,' Captain?" Spock asked as they stepped through the doors.

Jim smiled up at Spock in amusement. He gripped the turbolift control handle, ordering, "Deck five."

As the turbolift began moving, Jim mused, "A common Earth indulgence, Mr. Spock. The old idea of... children who should be asleep and... spouses who should be on a healthy diet... sneaking to the kitchen to get a few bites of something tasty and hoping they don't get caught. Sometimes the risk of being caught is almost more exciting than the taste of the food."

Spock folded his arms behind his back and furrowed his brows, puzzled. "I fail to see the appeal in deliberately placing oneself at risk of being discovered committing a clandestine act."

Jim glanced at the closed turbolift doors, then raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Spock again. "... oh?" he asked softly, a suggestive little smile creeping onto his face.

Spock continued looking absently ahead in a way that made it difficult to tell whether he was simply oblivious or deliberately ignoring Jim's stare. Jim's gaze slowly turned forward as well, his smile becoming wryly amused. He gradually shifted his weight, causing the side of his arm to touch Spock's arm.

These little movements were never an accident. Spock's Vulcan capability of touch-telepathy was frequently used by the two to communicate volumes of information rapidly without having to say a word. Jim had learned that, particularly on more sensitive or private matters, Spock preferred to use touch rather than speaking out loud.

Through the touch, Spock received the flash of information that Jim desired intimacy. Right here. Right now. This was the first he had asked for it outside of either of their quarters. Spock felt the turbolift stop a couple of decks before their destination and saw Jim's hand drop from the controls. He considered asking why, but he felt a thrilled insistence from Jim that had him slowly turning to stand face-to-face.

Jim saw that there was a sort of cautious anticipation in Spock's eyes. Spock took in a deep breath as he felt the familiar sensation of Jim reaching up to grip his shoulders. Given their risk of exposure, he was reluctant to move closer, but he also found no particular wish to resist when Jim closed the gap between their bodies and leaned his head up towards Spock's. The burn of desire was immediate and powerful with so much contact. Spock felt his hesitation quickly fading as Jim's soft lips enveloped his.

Spock breathed a low, hungry moan into the kiss, his hands reaching to clutch at the fabric of Jim's shirt. Their mouths dragged through half a dozen passionate, languid kisses, Jim's tongue reaching insistently for Spock's and sliding along the seam of his lips. Spock lifted one of his hands and felt it captured, Jim's strong fingers caressing over his own extremely sensitive fingers and knuckles, eliciting a helpless, pleasured moan. Spock was often the dominant partner between the two, but in this instance he found himself pressed back against the turbolift wall, his hand pinned up near the side of his head, Jim's grip pulsing and shifting in motions that quickly rendered him dizzy with arousal.

It was always immensely satisfying for Jim, the moment he knew he had broken through Spock's veneer of control. That moment happened as he was greedily kissing Spock's neck, having pinned both of his hands, and then pulled back to admire his work so far. Spock had his head leaned back against the wall and to the side, panting in open-mouthed groans of incapacitated lust as Jim kneaded their hands relentlessly against the wall. The way the sharp angles of Spock's face were strained by ecstasy in this state was deliciously, animalistically carnal.

"JIM," Spock gasped, desperate for more, his begging rewarded by another round of lengthy and passionate kisses. Hot breaths and ever more insistent moans filled the air thickly between the two, their lips occasionally pausing in hungering false starts, brushing up against each other but not fully meeting in brief, shuddering seconds where the wanting was more pleasing than the having.

The turbolift doors hissed open.

Spock and Jim separated so reflexively that it happened before they even consciously realized it. Jim ended up at the opposite end of the turbolift, stumbling and balancing himself against the wall.

Leonard McCoy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he paused, his back stiffening, his mind struggling to register what he knew he just saw when the doors opened in front of him. James Kirk, frozen against the wall save for his heavy panting, just staring right back at McCoy in almost comically intense, guilty shock. His hair was all out of place, forelock drooping low over his forehead, a deep flush over his face. At the other side of the turbolift, Spock was trembling in a haphazard lean with his back to the wall, also breathing hard and bearing a wide, aggressive slash of green tinge across the line of his cheekbones. Spock's hair had been in better order even after combat-heavy away missions than it was right now.

After a few seconds, Spock and Jim pushed themselves fully upright and tugged on their shirts, forcing themselves to assume their normal stances. They proceeded to just stare vaguely up, pretending to be overly interested in the turbolift deck readout.

McCoy just... didn't know what to say at first. He slowly stepped into the turbolift, looking at the two with a somewhat mortified scowl. He had always had his suspicions about the two, and the idea in general didn't bother him, but what the devil could have possessed them to risk being discovered like this!? Heads would be rolling if Starfleet knew there was a relationship between the flagship's Captain and First Officer!

"... I can understand it when I catch Chekov and his girlfriend-of-the-week in here, but you two!?" McCoy groused irascibly after the doors closed. "Jim, do you have any idea how many regulations the two of you were violating just now – along with each other!?"

Jim pursed his lips and shifted his jaw, his brows tilting as he shrugged faintly. "We were just... ah... conducting an ... experiment," he said quietly, nodding in faux formality, his eyes still fixed avoidantly on the readout.

McCoy huffed and frowned mightily, folding his arms behind his back and bouncing slightly on his feet as he often did when highly agitated. "And your conclusions are?" he asked in a clipped, patronizing tone.

Jim shook his head once, very briefly, grabbing the turbolift handle again. "... deck five. ... ask Spock, he's the science officer," he said, gesturing absently.

"Well, Spock?" McCoy hissed, turning his attention to Spock with an aggressive bounce. "Care to share your findings with the class?" he asked, slowly, quietly.

Spock stared blankly at the readout for a moment before saying flatly, his hands behind his back, "I regret to report that my only finding, doctor, is that you appear to have a most unique ability to, at any given time, precisely identify - and arrive at - the exact location in the entire observable universe at which your personal presence is least wanted."

It took a brief instant for McCoy to fully parse all of that. When he did, his stare turned into daggers and he ground his teeth, looking Spock up and down in a scowl of aggravated disgust. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jim trying very hard not to laugh.

There was silence for the rest of the brief ride, if one didn't count the nearly audible rumble of the force of McCoy fuming to himself. The doors opened and Jim and Spock stepped out. Just as they were almost out of earshot, they heard McCoy grumbling loudly, "... like a couple of damn ANIMALS."

The two turned, eyebrows raised. McCoy just gave them a comical sneer before the doors closed. Jim looked at Spock, a wide, amused grin lighting up his features. Spock just tilted his head with a shrug... and they headed at a rather brisk pace towards the Captain's Quarters.


End file.
